Ordinary Evening
by Pineapple55
Summary: AU, slash. Maybe some would think them a bit extreme, but these are nothing but ordinary evenings for Naraku and Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male relationships, (major) OOCness, modern times, humans, BDSM, uke Sesshomaru

Really the only point to this is Naraku/Sesshomaru smut. That's it. Well… that and I could use the practice. I'm doing this a bit differently then my usual yaoi one-shots too

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I make no profit from this

* * *

**Ordinary Evening**

"I missed you so fucking much," Naraku whispered into his husband's ear as he hugged him.

"I missed you too," Sesshomaru murmured against Naraku's neck.

Two weeks ago Sesshomaru had to leave on a plane to go on a business trip. It had been a long time for both of them and now Sesshomaru was back. Naraku was ready to take him home and show him just how badly he missed him. Sesshomaru was just as eager to be shown.

They didn't live near the airport so it took a while to get home. Sesshomaru talked about his trip though and how everything went then Naraku told him how things were while he was away.

"It was just so awful to be away from you that long…" Sesshomaru sighed once they were almost there. "No matter how many times I jerked off and finger fucked myself, it just wasn't the same as being with you."

Naraku groaned. "Don't worry. My cock will satisfy you so much more than just your fingers."

Sesshomaru was getting aroused. He started touching himself through his pants while moaning Naraku's name. By the time they parked Sesshomaru was fully hard and reaching into his boxers. The older man quickly slapped his hand away.

"Nuh uh, you're not allowed to touch yourself," Naraku commanded.

"Then come on."

They grabbed the suitcases out of the car and went inside. As soon as Sesshomaru closed the door, Naraku ordered him to strip. He quickly obeyed. The slightly taller man pressed him against the wall and devoured his lips. Eventually, they pulled away for air.

"Come on, Naraku," Sesshomaru whined.

"So impatient," he purred. "You're home, you don't work for the next few days, we have plenty of time." He then trailed his lips from his jaw to Sesshomaru's ear and nibbled on it. He felt Sesshomaru pull him closer.

"Go upstairs and wait for me," Naraku told him. "I'll be there in a minute."

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment but listened. Naraku smirked and grabbed an item. He took off all his clothes before going to their bedroom to join his husband.

"Tsk, tsk," Naraku said with a shake of his head. The sight before him was arousing though. "I told you that you weren't allowed to…guess I'll have to use this on you after all."

When Naraku came into the room, Sesshomaru was lying on the bed jacking off. His hand was clasped around his dick tightly and his legs were spread wide. Naraku quickly grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

"What are you gonna use on me?" Sesshomaru panted.

"You'll see but first…stay." He opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He clicked Sesshomaru's left wrist in a cuff, put them through the headboard, then put the one around his right wrist on, preventing him from using his hands. "Alright, now lose the boner."

"What?"

"Don't disobey. You know what happens when you do. When I come back, that cock of yours better not be hard." He then got up and left.

Sesshomaru tried to will his erection away but it was difficult. The way Naraku treated him and ordered him around was a huge turn-on. Fortunately though, he was able to get his cock down. Naraku finally came back and smiled.

"That's a good puppy. Now time for your 'gift,'" Naraku told him. He pulled out the special item he had for his white-haired lover. Sesshomaru started struggling.

"No, Naraku."

That caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Since when do _you_ boss _me_ around? You will wear this and for that remark I'm punishing you."

Naraku got onto the bed and kneeled between Sesshomaru's legs. In his hands was a chastity cock cuff. He fit it around Sesshomaru's dick and balls then locked it with a key. He put the key on top of the nearby nightstand and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked angry but they both knew he enjoyed this treatment. The cock cuff would prevent Sesshomaru from getting a full erection. This wasn't the first time he had to wear it but he didn't like it anymore than he did the last time it was on.

Naraku undid one of the handcuffs so that he could put his arms behind his back then closed them again. Naraku sat on the edge of the bed.

"Over my knee, pup."

Sesshomaru obediently did so because he knew that if he didn't he'd suffer crueler punishment. Once he was in position, he closed his eyes and waited.

Naraku smiled at the sight of his husband with his naked backside exposed to him. He then lifted his hand and quickly brought it down hard against Sesshomaru's ass. Sesshomaru yelped with the first smack to his flesh. He repeated the action when Naraku did it again. His dominant continued to rein blows on his skin until his ass was berry red. Naraku ended with one last smack that was harder then the rest. Sesshomaru cried out but his cock wanted to harden so badly. The spanking had aroused him and all he wanted was Naraku to fuck him good and hard into the bed.

"Naraku, please…" he begged.

Naraku flipped him onto his back and put him on the bed again. "Mm, please what? Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to take the cuffs off?" he asked while tracing his fingers along Sesshomaru's inner thigh.

"Uhh! Please, fuck me!"

Naraku leaned down, licking and sucking at his pierced nipples. He made his way up to his ear then whispered, "No."

Sesshomaru struggled again and let out a cry of frustration.

"Quiet, pup. We have all night. I have another gift for you. Close your eyes and spread your legs."

Sesshomaru did as he was told and waited. He gasped shortly after when Naraku suddenly shoved a lubed finger into his entrance. He moaned and moved his hips. His husband quickly added two more and started thrusting. He cursed the cock cuff he was wearing to the deepest level of hell. Naraku took his fingers out and he whined. He breathed a sigh of relief though when the handcuffs came off.

Naraku tossed them off the bed then got his present. It was a p-rock prostate stimulator. He pushed it past Sesshomaru's ring of muscles then turned it on. While it vibrated in Sesshomaru's ass, it was designed to also stimulate his balls. Naraku pulled him into a sitting position against the headboard then crushed their lips together. Sesshomaru immediately responded while using a freed hand to grab Naraku's erection. He gripped it tightly and pumped. Naraku thrust his hips while one hand was in Sesshomaru's hair and the other was playing with his nipple piercing.

Sesshomaru was about to go mad. The vibrations against his prostate and balls were fantastic but the stupid cuff wouldn't let him cum. He needed his husband inside him. Now.

"Naraku, _please,_" Sesshomaru begged. He let go of the other man's cock.

Naraku was displeased but was also ready for more. "I know you can do much better than that, pet."

"Please, I need you inside me! Take this goddamn cuff off and FUCK ME!!"

Naraku groaned and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him onto his back. He went over to the nightstand and grabbed the key for the cock cuff.

Sesshomaru nearly sobbed in relief when the metal came off. The vibrator was still in his ass and he immediately became hard. He moaned loudly when Naraku grabbed it and pushed it in deeply a few times before taking it out completely. He then climbed on top of Sesshomaru, kissing him one last time before hilting his cock into his ass.

After having a few moments to adjust, his seme began moving in and out of him. He had missed this so much after two long weeks without it. Naraku angled his thrusts just right so his dick would slam into Sesshomaru's sweet spot. He cried out loudly spreading his legs as wide as he could possibly get them.

"Ah! Naraku…_harder._"

Naraku quickly did so and was roughly pounding into his tight ass. Sesshomaru's hands frantically searched for something to hold on to. He raised them above his head and grabbed the headboard tightly. Each ram into his prostate sent waves of ecstasy throughout his body. His cock was impossibly hard and desperate for release.

Naraku grunted each time he was engulfed by Sesshomaru's heat. They were both going to reach their ends soon. He used one of his hands to grasp Sesshomaru's cock and pumped in time with his fast, hard thrusts. Sesshomaru's cries and moans were increasing in volume, he was so close to going over the edge.

"Cum for me, my little bitch," Naraku demanded. "Give Master what he wants."

He slammed deep into Sesshomaru then the younger man arched his back and came hard. His muscles clenched around Naraku and with a few more thrusts he too came. He buried himself as far as he could and released his seed inside his husband. After they both calmed down from their highs, Naraku pulled out and stood up. He grabbed a damp cloth and cleaned himself and Sesshomaru off. Then he lied down and pulled Sesshomaru close.

"I really did miss you, Sessh."

"I missed you too. I'm never taking a trip that long again."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Naraku.

Naraku brushed his hand through Sesshomaru's hair, relaxing him to the point of almost dozing off. He wanted to tell him one last thing before they fell asleep. "Prepare yourself. We're gonna be real busy these next few days."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male relationships, sex scenes, (major) OOCness, modern times, BDSM, uke Sesshomaru

Hehe, so I originally set this out to be a one-shot…well, I'm writing a few more smutty chapters. There's still really no point to this except for that. As always, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru got tired of waiting for his husband to come back. He was currently sitting downstairs waiting for Naraku to be finished with whatever errands he said he had to run. It had been two nights since he had come back from his trip and they had barely left the bedroom since. He closed his eyes and thought of all the things they had been doing the last couple days. He felt his cock responding so he stripped off all his clothes. Once Naraku came home they would just come off anyways. He hesitated as he reached for his hardened member. It would be so much better if he waited for Naraku. Getting himself off was never as much fun. Plus, he still wasn't allowed to pleasure himself without his husband's permission. He'd be punished if he did. But then he thought of all the things Naraku would do to him when he was home and just couldn't take it. His punishments would be just as delicious.

He found a tube of nearby lube and slicked his fingers. Then he bent over the couch and pressed a couple of digits into his own entrance. Images of his husband doing this plus much more filled his mind as he pushed in. He needed more though so he got up and searched through their collection. He found what he was looking for, slicked it up, then went into the kitchen. After inserting his prize into his ass he sat on top of the table. He moaned as he turned the vibrator on. It was a rude boy dual stimulator and was designed to work both his prostate and perineum. It could also be used hands free. On the table he started rocking back and forth. The vibrating against his prostate and underside felt great. He grasped his dick and started pumping, trying to go slowly at first but then thinking 'fuck it' and going faster.

Suddenly he heard the front door opening. Naraku was home but Sesshomaru hoped he wouldn't make him stop. He moaned Naraku's name loudly so he'd know what to expect when he found Sesshomaru. Clothes hit the floor before Naraku walked in and saw his husband. They were both naked now and Naraku was already starting to become erect. He went up to his husband and kissed him hard. Sesshomaru eagerly responded. He was still pumping and rocking while Naraku simply held his legs open. Abruptly Naraku pushed him onto his back. He put his legs over his shoulders then grabbed the vibrator. Sesshomaru moaned as he started fucking him with it. He arched his back, he was so damn close to his release. Just as he was almost there…Naraku took out the vibrator and pinned Sesshomaru's hands down.

The white haired male let out a long groan of frustration. "Fuck, Naraku…please."

"Already reduced to begging?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Please, let me cum!"

"No, you broke the rules. No pleasuring yourself unless I give you specific orders." He grasped the younger man's erect cock. "Get up."

Sesshomaru did so and was led by his dick into one of the extra bedrooms. The shorter man became both afraid and excited when he saw what was set up in there. The device was a stockade with a fucking rod. The person using it was bound by their wrists, ankles, and neck on all fours. The depth of the fucking rod was adjustable along with the speed.

"Get in position," Naraku commanded.

Sesshomaru got on his hands and knees and Naraku cuffed him down. Then the dark-haired male went over to their collection and got a vibrating dildo. He put it on the fucking rod then set the speed and depth it would penetrate his husband at. He smirked as he turned the machine on.

The white-haired male stopped breathing for a moment when Naraku switched it on. He was still very hard and desperate for release. Just as he felt the dildo start to push past his muscle…it pulled back out.

"Naraku!" he cried. "Please make it go deeper!" It was barely going into him at all, just enough for him to feel it vibrate against his ring of muscle. Naraku was probably going to torture him all night like this for breaking the 'no masturbation' rule.

"Maybe this will make you think twice before disobeying me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again. Please, just make me cum."

"I don't think you'll be truly sorry until after tonight." Then with a smirk, Naraku left the room.

Sesshomaru whined and tried to thrust back but to no avail. He'd just have to suffer through his punishment.

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru gave up with suffering silently and began screaming for Naraku. He yelled out apologies and pleas to cum. After a little while his husband came back but with something in his hands.

"Damn, Sesshomaru," he muttered before dangling what he had brought in the man's face. It was a ring gag big enough for a cock to fit through but still able to shut the white-haired male up. He put it on then took a step back. After admiring the sexy being tied up in front of him, he left the room once more.

Exactly ten minutes later Naraku came back in. He went over to the machine and adjusted it. Sesshomaru cried out loudly as the dildo entered him deeply and quickly. His cock sprang to full attention once more and he thought his punishment was over.

Silly, Sesshomaru.

He moaned as the vibrator pushed past his muscle and slammed into his prostate. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling. Soon his orgasm was approaching. His muscles spasmed as his body prepared for release but Naraku had different plans for him.

He sensed the other man getting close and at the last moment turned the machine off. The way Sesshomaru's muffled agonized scream sounded a moment later was delightful. He turned the rod back on to the way it was first set up, teasing him without actually entering him.

"Didn't think I was letting you off that easily, did you?" Naraku asked in a mocking tone before leaving once again.

Naraku came back after five more minutes and repeated what he did earlier. He did it a few more times, bringing Sesshomaru so close to completion before leaving him unsatisfied. The next time he went into the bedroom, he didn't go to the fucking machine. Instead he stood directly in front of his husband.

"I'm considering letting you off easy," Naraku said. "Perhaps if you blow me good enough I'll make you cum. You're lucky I'm so nice to you. Now get started."

Sesshomaru eagerly took Naraku's cock through the ring gag. He was glad Naraku was giving him this chance. He was so incredibly aroused and it motivated him to give the best head he possibly could.

Soon Naraku held Sesshomaru's head and fucked his mouth. These circumstances really did inspire Sesshomaru to give an amazing blowjob. That thought made Naraku smirk. Sesshomaru was absolutely desperate and shameless now. After a few more moments the bigger male felt his orgasm hit him and he grasped his bitch's hair as his seed emptied into Sesshomaru's mouth. He swallowed it all and hoped that he did a good enough job to be rewarded.

"Mm, pet," Naraku groaned. "You did do pretty well, I think I may just give you a treat now." He walked over to the fucking machine and turned it off completely then kneeled down to undo some of the cuffs holding Sesshomaru in place. He freed the other man's wrists and neck but kept his ankles locked. He also took off the gag. After he was done, Naraku sat back in an empty nearby chair. "Now touch yourself but stop when I tell you to."

Sesshomaru's hand immediately went to his own hard member and he wrapped his fingers around it. He began moving his hand up and down quickly, even more aroused since Naraku was watching him. It always turned him on when somebody watched him and Naraku having sex or just him masturbating.

His climax was approaching faster than it normally would since he was so extremely aroused from being teased so much. He then remembered that Naraku was going to tell him to stop. That made a whine escape from his lips but he still continued to stroke himself.

"Stop," Naraku ordered. Sesshomaru was about to cum any moment. After giving his lover's body some time to calm down he stood. He finally unlocked his ankles and picked him up. "Does my pup want his release now?" he teased. He wanted a reply though.

"Yes, please," Sesshomaru drawled out.

"Do you think you've been punished enough?"

"Yes, I've learned my lesson and I won't disobey again."

Soon they were in their bedroom and Naraku set him down on the bed. "Spread your legs," he said while he slicked up his straining erection with lube.

Sesshomaru splayed his legs for his husband and waited. Naraku took his place between Sesshomaru's thighs and positioned himself. He leaned over and kissed his husband passionately. The golden-eyed male returned it. Naraku pulled away and left him breathless then without warning slammed into Sesshomaru's tight ass. Both men groaned and the one on top didn't waste any time in pulling out then thrusting back in.

Sesshomaru's back arched as Naraku's dick repeatedly hit his sweet spot. He felt so full, so complete while he was getting pounded into. He moaned and cried every time Naraku drove into his heat. His orgasm was approaching fast and he anticipated it to be intense.

Naraku knew Sesshomaru's release was coming soon, his own was too. He rammed into his husband hard and deep. After a few more thrusts, Sesshomaru screamed Naraku's name and climaxed hard. Naraku didn't last much longer once his husband's walls clenched around him and he came deep inside him. Once he pulled out, he collapsed next to Sesshomaru who was breathing hard with his eyes closed.

The night's activities wore Sesshomaru out and he didn't have the energy to really do anything. Knowing his husband had learned his lesson, Naraku wrapped his arms around him in a comfortable embrace and soon Sesshomaru had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING (this story contains the following): male/male relationships, sex scenes, (major) OOCness, modern times, BDSM, uke Sesshomaru

Alright, there's gonna be one more chapter after this one. And this is going to be different than the previous two. More WAFF…because that's just how I roll

* * *

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru sat alone downstairs. Naraku had to work overtime tonight so he wouldn't be home until ten or eleven. He was watching tv but eventually made his way to the bedroom. Today hadn't been a good day for him. His depression was starting to come back. Before he met Naraku he had fought with it a lot and even now he sometimes felt it. Naraku had helped him so much but sometimes Sesshomaru just felt that he wasn't good enough for his husband and that the man deserved much more than he could ever hope to give. He loved Naraku but he didn't feel that that was enough. After lying in bed for an hour he heard the front door open.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku called out.

"I'm in our room," he answered.

Naraku came up and saw Sesshomaru lying in the blankets on his side. "Hey, sexy. I missed you." His husband had his back to him so he came up from behind and hugged him.

"I missed you too…"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. Something sounded off with Sesshomaru. He turned him so he was on his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna change then join you." He placed a chaste kiss on his lips then went and got out of his work clothes. He stripped down to his boxers like his husband then got into bed. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Night…"

Naraku definitely suspected something. He had an idea as to what it might be but hoped he was wrong. He always felt horrible when Sesshomaru slipped into his depression. "Hey, what's going on? Don't try to hide it." He turned him so that he was facing him. Sesshomaru had tears slowly streaking down his face. "Why are you crying?"

"Do…do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that already. Of course, I love you. I'll always love you. You're the most important person in my life."

"You shouldn't stay with someone like me. You-"

"Hush, Sessh. Stop speaking nonsense. You're the only man I could ever want. You make me happy and I only hope I make you happy too."

"Of course you do. Things used to be so bad before I met you…you're so good to me and I love you more than anyone else. It's just…"

"Just what? You can talk to me, Sessh."

"I'm not doing enough to be a good husband…"

"I know you've had bad experiences with boyfriends before…don't listen to what they've told you. Just listen to what I'm saying. You're a wonderful husband. We've been together for how many years now? And we're still going strong. You're caring, and kind, and smart, and so much more patient with me than you should be. Plus you're amazing in the sack…"

A small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face. He snuggled close to his husband. "I love you, Naraku…"

"I love you too. Are you gonna be okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yeah…I am."

They lay together for a long time. Sesshomaru eventually stared up at his husband.

"What is it, Sessh?" Naraku asked. He looked at his face though and knew that look. After knowing Sesshomaru for nine years he could read him pretty well.

Naraku leaned down and captured the other man's lips in a gentle kiss. Sesshomaru returned it and didn't hesitate in allowing his husband entrance. He needed to feel the older man, he needed him completely. While he was kissing him, Naraku let one of his hands trail down to Sesshomaru's chest. He played with the nipple ring he had until his nub became erect then he did the same to the other one. Sesshomaru wanted more though so he spread his legs and tugged at Naraku. The bigger male settled on top of him between his open legs. He looked down.

"I love you, Sessh."

"I love you too."

Then Naraku leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck. Sesshomaru bared more of his throat and moaned lightly. He felt lips move down until they were at the waistband of his boxers. Naraku grabbed them with his teeth and pulled. Once they were out of the way, he took his own off then settled back on top of his husband. He kissed his lips again as he slowly grinded his hips down. Sesshomaru moaned.

Naraku broke away to grab the lube they always kept close then squeezed some onto his hand. Once his fingers were slicked he carefully slid them into Sesshomaru's entrance.

He moaned softly when they found his sweet spot. Naraku didn't slam into him like he usually did though. This time he was taking it slowly and gently. After years of having sex, Sesshomaru didn't need to be stretched like this anymore but he still appreciated the gesture. He knew why Naraku was being careful and he loved him for it.

After Naraku felt he had stretched his lover long enough he squeezed more lube out and coated his own erection with it. "Ready?" When Sesshomaru nodded he lined himself up then inched his way inside the white-haired man.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the feeling of being entered. At this speed he was able to feel every single thing Naraku was doing. They hadn't done things this way in a very long time. After a few moments, Naraku pulled out then glided back in. Sesshomaru moaned when his cock met his prostate, only for Naraku to do it all over again. The pace was neither too fast nor too slow and there were no chains, whips, or cuffs. Even if Sesshomaru usually enjoyed being teased and dominated in every way, he needed this right now. He needed what Naraku was doing to him at this very moment. He felt loved and cherished. His depression was no longer consuming him.

Naraku pushed back in then grabbed Sesshomaru's erection. He stroked it in time with his thrusts. Sesshomaru slowly felt his body readying for release. He moaned every time his sweet spot was hit. After Naraku drove into his body and pumped his cock a few more times, Sesshomaru was finally pushed over the edge.

"Naraku!" he breathlessly cried out. His back arched and his seed spurted between them. His inner muscles clenched around his husband and a couple thrusts later he was burying himself into Sesshomaru as he came.

After they calmed down a little, Naraku slid out of his husband and lied down. He pulled the younger man close and wrapped his arms around him. Sesshomaru rested his head on his chest then Naraku moved his arm up so his hand could brush through Sesshomaru's soft hair.

"Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Good night."

With no more depression threatening Sesshomaru, the couple fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I told you this chapter would be different from the last two…


End file.
